


That Was The Plan

by antiqueRobot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Not serious at all, crack i wrote at 3 am, hot smutz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiqueRobot/pseuds/antiqueRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just turned 21. Time to get his game on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlitNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitNight/gifts).



> not serious. take it lightly please. written at 3 am for my friends birthday.

John Egbert had just turned 21. Today was the day. The day that he finally got drunk off his ass for the first time. And he couldn’t be more excited.

He gripped the bottle of vodka tighter in his hand, glancing around the crowded bar. He was hoping he could totally get laid tonight. See, john had come to a very important decision. Tonight he would try the dick.

John wanted the D.The D. The d!~!!

Then, across the drowned room, John spotted him. Nic Cage. Immediately, he was filled with a warm feeling. He has decided. Nic cage was the one.

John pushed his way though the crowd and pressed himself drunkly up against the dancing nic cage. They exchanged greetings AND BEGAAN dancing and grinding on each other like teenage girls on the drunk.

A hand twined their fingers through his fingers and he looked down to find ni cages hand in his. Nic cage beckoned him, tugging him to a room in the back of the club. Nic pushed John down on a fluffy bed, and John liked it. John wanted more.

John found himself with an ‘uncomfortalbe situation’ in his no no square.

Nic sudectuvly stripped. Johns situation worsed.

“That was te plan,” Nic said sultry. “To gieve you a boner.”

Then, they melded together and did the do. The secks. The butt-frickin.

Just before the thing acorrued, Nic leand in and swishpered hotly in da ear “And you GOT ONE.”

Jonh was now a true man.


End file.
